1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-fit connector for joining a fluid line to a pipe. More specifically, the present invention relates to a push-fit connector that includes a retaining fib on a pipe which is connected to an angled pipe section. The connection between the pipe and angled pipe section can be achieved in only one rotational position by utilizing an anti-rotation device that includes retaining arms which engage with the retaining rib when the pipe and pipe section are fitted together.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a known push-fit connector, which is commercially available, an anti-rotation device ensures that the angled pipe section, together with the fluid line fitted thereto, maintains a predetermined rotational position with respect to the pipe to which it is joined. It is desirable to prevent the fluid line from changing its position, which may occur due to rotation of the pipe section relative to the pipe due to external forces, to prevent the fluid fine from touching other components which might damage the fluid line. This is especially true, for example, when the fluid line is the cooling water hose in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. However, it is often necessary to guide the fluid line, together with the pipe section fitted thereto, to the pipe from different directions in accordance with the space available for laying the fluid line. Where required, the fluid line must be bent a great deal to be able to join the pipe section to the pipe at the predetermined rotational angle. It has therefore been necessary to manufacture different molds for manufacturing pipes and pipe sections for every possible rotational angle in which the pipes and pipe section have to be joined. The anti-rotation device of these pipes and pipe section always corresponded to the respective desired relative rotational position of the pipe and pipe section. This is a very expensive manner in which to solve this problem.